


and then you'll come home to me

by softlass27



Series: Robert Week 2020 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Reunion 3.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlass27/pseuds/softlass27
Summary: Robert Week Day 5: reunion/wedding 3.0It’s exactly one year, eight months, two weeks and four days into Robert’s prison sentence that everything changes.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883701
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	and then you'll come home to me

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, I'm playing fast and loose with the realities of both the legal and medical world. But it's not like the show doesn't do the same thing so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It’s exactly one year, eight months, two weeks and four days into Robert’s prison sentence that everything changes.

He’s slumped on the bed in his cell, flicking through a battered copy of an Agatha Christie novel that’s missing at least a third of its pages, when one of the guards unlocks his door and swings it open. 

“Visitor for you.”

Robert frowns. “I don’t have anyone to – ”

“Not a social call, it’s a solicitor,” the guard silences him gruffly. “Chop chop, we don’t have all day.”

Robert’s led into a room with a single table and two chairs, one of which is occupied by a man about his age, dressed in a sharp suit. As the guard leaves them to talk, slamming the door shut behind him, the man stands to greet him, smiling warmly.

“Robert Sugden? I’m Simon Crawley, your new solicitor.” He reaches out a hand, which Robert shakes automatically. “Please, sit.”

Robert wordlessly does as he’s told, staring in bewilderment as the man across from him begins pulling several pieces of paper out from a thick folder.

“I don’t have a solicitor,” he says. “So who the hell are you? Why are you here?”

“I’m here – ” Simon finally gets his paperwork in order and gives Robert his full attention, resting his elbows on the table. “ – because there have been some significant new developments in your case.”

“I don’t have a case. I got fourteen years for murder, case closed.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Simon nods. “But as of early this morning, someone else has been charged with that murder. Lee Posner’s brother, Luke.”

Robert stares at him blankly. “Sorry, I don't – what? That can’t be right.”

“I assure you it is.”

“No, I hit Lee in the head, that’s what killed him, they said said so.”

“And they – the doctors and the police, that is – were wrong. An error for which some heads will roll, I’m sure, but none of that is our concern right now,” Simon says mildly. “It’s all happened quite quickly, but with the discovery of new evidence and now a full confession from Luke… well. Long story short, you are not Lee Posner’s killer. His brother is.”

Robert is vaguely aware that he's trembling, tries to focus on forcing air in and out of his lungs.

“This means you’ll be getting a new sentencing, of course, reduced to the original charge of GBH with intent. Or possibly just GBH if we’re lucky; I’m quite confident we can make a strong case for you. I have your original statement here, but I need to go over a few extra details with you so I can get a clear picture of everything.” 

He flips a legal pad open to a blank page and pulls out an expensive-looking fountain pen, looking at him Robert expectantly.

“How… how’s this happened? And why now? I don’t understand.” 

Simon quirks a small smile at him and adjusts his horn-rimmed glasses.

“You have a very… _persistent_ ex-husband, Mr Sugden.”

****

For the first time since he became an inmate on the Isle of Wight, Robert uses the phones that night. He stands in the queue for what seems like an eternity, chewing his nails as he debates whether this is a good idea.

When his turn finally comes, he dials the number with shaking hands, praying it hasn’t changed since he left. It rings once, twice, then a short click and a voice – _Aaron’s_ _voice_ – is suddenly in his ear.

“Hello?”

And it’s all Robert can do not to break down on the spot, pressing a fist to his mouth to stop himself from releasing a sob. That won’t do him any good in here. There’s a short silence, and then he hears it again.

“Robert?” Aaron's voice is small. “ _Rob_ , is that you?”

“… Yeah, it’s me,” he eventually chokes out, hearing a long _whoosh_ of air as Aaron exhales heavily down the line.

“Simon said he’d been to see you, I’d hoped you might call. I’ve been waiting… ”

“Aaron… what did you _do_?”

Aaron huffs. Robert can’t tell if it’s in amusement or frustration. “Got you out of this mess, didn’t I?”

****

Things move remarkably fast after that. Simon returns twice over the next few days, checking and double-checking details with him. On his second visit, he sits Robert down over a weak cup of tea and offers some explanation of how the police came to change their opinion so drastically.

“There’s CCTV footage from the hospital, from the minutes before Lee died. Showing Luke leaving the cafeteria where he worked, taking the lift to the floor Lee was on, then heading in the direction of his room.

“Then a recorded confession from Luke – or an _almost_ -confession, I should say – was handed in to the police, which was enough to bring him in for questioning. As was the revelation that Luke had actually discovered the connection between Lee and your sister – who he was harbouring romantic feelings for – _before_ he died, Not after, as he’d previously led people to believe. 

“This appeared to be the final straw in what turned out to be a turbulent and occasionally violent relationship between the two – which I had confirmed by several witnesses who’d known them in the past. All of this information was enough for the police to believe there was substantial motive there.

“Once Luke was brought in for questioning, it didn’t take long for him to confess – no more than half an hour, I believe. He made a written statement saying that on the day of Lee’s death, he went to his hospital room whilst on a work break and smothered him with a pillow. Then he made it back to the cafeteria before anyone missed him, nobody noticed a thing.”

Robert stares at him with wide eyes.

“And the doctors just… decided the death was down to me? To what I’d done?”

He’s had people assume the worst of him many times in his life, but this takes the fucking biscuit.

“It would seem so. Now, there’ll be a time and a place for you to seek compensation from the hospital and the police for their monumental mistakes, but for now, let’s focus on getting you out of here… ”

****

On the day of Robert’s hearing, they take him to a courthouse in Southampton. Before setting off, he clears his cell and packs up his meagre belongings – creased photos, unsent letters, a couple of books – just incase, trying very hard not to feel like he’s jinxing himself.

He turns up to court in the same blue suit he’d worn on the day of his original sentencing. It doesn’t really fit him anymore, hanging off his body in a way that makes him feel shabby and uncomfortable under the gaze of everyone in the room. As he’s led to the stand, he feels eyes burning in the back of his head and he turns to see Aaron sitting in the gallery, a lone figure looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Robert’s heart’s in his mouth in an instant, breathless at the sight of his husband. _Ex-husband._ They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, frozen in the moment, before there’s a tap on Robert’s arm and Simon’s trying to get his attention, gesturing to the judge entering the room. 

He spins round to face the front, straightening his back as the judge takes her seat, holding his breath as a chant of _please, please, please_ whirls through his head. It doesn’t take long for the basic facts to be laid out, and soon Simon’s stepping forward and fighting Robert’s corner, making a case for a sentence of GBH.

He’s good, _really_ fucking good, laying out the mistakes made by both the doctors and the police that led to a false connection between Robert’s attack and Lee’s death. He then goes on to highlight the constant harassment Robert and his family were facing from both Lee and his mother in the months leading up to the attack. The taunting, the threats, the demands for access to Victoria’s child, not to mention Lee’s attempts to extract money out of them.

Simon works the room like a natural, painting a clear picture of that horrendous summer and of Robert’s emotional and psychological state at the time of his fight with Lee. One that wasn’t even _brought up_ , let alone used as a defence the first time around.

The judge listens carefully and looks down at Robert with considering eyes. It makes the back of his neck prickle uncomfortably, and more than anything he wants to turn back Aaron again, remind himself that he’s not alone. After an agonising wait, she leans forward in her seat and the verdict is given.

While Robert’s actions were of an extremely violent nature and couldn’t go without punishment, outside factors combined with his otherwise squeaky-clean record indicates that the most appropriate sentence, given the circumstances, is GBH.

Robert is sentenced to eighteen months with time served… meaning he’s free to go. Today. 

It’s all Robert can do to stay standing, hands gripping the front of the stand to stop his legs from buckling under him.

“You have been the victim of a grave miscarriage of justice, Mr Sugden,” the judge finishes firmly, resting her chin on steepled hands. “For that, you have my apologies. I wish you all the best for the future.”

Stammering his thanks, Robert nods vigorously and whips around to look at Aaron, but the gallery is empty. He’s gone. Robert swallows thickly, trying to ignore the pang of sorrow that shoots through his elation like a hot knife.

_What did you expect?_

****

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Robert tells Simon as they’re escorted along the corridors.

“Happy to help,” Simon grins. “It’s victories like the one we had today that make me truly enjoy my job.”

They step out of the courthouse, and Robert takes a moment to breathe in the fresh air. He feels a light drop of rain on his face and has to push down the urge to laugh hysterically. This is what newfound freedom feels like.

“Are you going to be okay from here?” Simon asks, pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just have to figure out how the hell I’m gonna get home.” They’ve returned his old phone and wallet to him, so he should be able to –

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll to be a problem.” Simon looks amused and points to the left.

Robert turns to see Aaron sat on the bonnet of his car with his arms folded, parked just a few feet away. When their eyes meet, he pushes himself up and comes over to them.

“Cheers for everything, Simon,” he says, shaking his hand. “You’ve been amazin’, honestly.”

“Quite alright, it’ll be reflected in my bill. I’d best be off, lots to be getting on with. Safe journey home, both of you!”

He raises his briefcase in a wave and ambles towards his own car, leaving the two of them alone.

“I… ” Robert starts, before realising he has no idea what to say.

It turns out that that doesn’t matter, because Aaron’s suddenly launching himself at him before he can say anything else, squeezing him in his arms so tightly it hurts. Robert doesn’t mind, though, just buries his head in the crook of Aaron’s neck. It’s been so long since he got to touch him, he thinks he might pass out from how incredible it feels.

“Hiya,” Aaron’s muffled voice vibrates against his shoulder.

“Hi,” he whispers back.

Aaron pulls away after a long minute, blinking rapidly. He leans in, and for a second, Robert thinks he’s going for a kiss. What he gives him instead is a hard punch to the arm.

“I’m still furious with you,” he snaps, voice quivering. 

Robert winces and clutches his arm. “I know.”

“If you _ever_ shut me out like that again – ”

“I know. I’m so sorry.” Because what else can he say?

Aaron surveys him for a moment, before sighing and grabbing the hand of Robert’s not-punched arm, dragging him to the car. 

“Gimme that.” He takes Robert’s small bag of belongings off him and throws it in the boot, before pulling out a different bag. “It’s a long drive home, I got you some comfier clothes if you wanna nip back inside and get changed?”

Robert enters the men’s toilets and pulls out a Ted Baker jumper and pair of jeans, brand new with the tags still on. It’s his third outfit of the day, transitioning from cheap and scratchy prison gear, to a crinkled, ill-fitting suit, and finally to the soft and familiar material of clothing from his favourite shop. It’s strange, but as he pulls them on, he feels a tiny part of his old self slot back into place.

Aaron tuts when Robert reappears in his new clothes and climbs into the passenger seat, a flicker of concern in his eyes. “You’ve lost weight.” 

“Uh… yeah. Prison grub, y’know?” Robert shuffles self-consciously, fiddling with the sleeves.

Aaron catches it and touches his arm. “Well, that’s easily fixed. Are you hungry?”

He suddenly realises that he’s absolutely starving, filled with an appetite he hasn’t had in almost two years, and he nods meekly.

“McDonald’s burger at the first service station we hit?”

“God, yes. Please.”

****

They don’t really speak for the first hour of the journey. Robert’s too busy working his way his sickeningly large McDonalds order, then staring out of the window at everyday sights he’s gone so long with out seeing. Aaron keeps his eyes firmly on the road.

As they pass through Oxfordshire, Robert finally opens his mouth.

“So Simon… you sent him?”

“Yep. Met him a few months back, we’ve been working together on your case.”

“He’s brilliant. Wish I’d had him the first time around.”

Aaron’s face twists in a pained smile. “Yep.”

“And… ” Robert doesn’t really know where to start with his next question. “Luke Posner?”

“What about him?”

“What – how did that happen? Simon’s told me that he did it, there was all this evidence. Something about the police hearing a confession?” 

“Yeah, uh, that was me, Luke told me about it and I recorded it on my phone. He didn’t quite _admit_ to killing him, not properly, but he said enough to get the police interested.”

“How the hell d’you manage that?”

“I sort of – became his friend? Not for real,” he adds quickly when he sees Robert’s shock. “It was all pretend, I was just trying to get information out of him.”

“... I’m lost.”

“Suppose I should explain properly, it’s not like we don’t have time.”

****

Aaron gives him a quick rundown of Luke and Wendy’s move to the village, how Luke how got a job at the Woolpack and started dating Victoria.

“You’re kidding me,” Robert says flatly. 

“Wish I was.”

He wants to know more, ask what the hell got into his little sister, but Aaron’s already moving on to his suspicions about the rapist's brother.

“He was… twitchy. Always seemed nervous around everyone. And he was terrified of me – but that was to be expected, I suppose. I did give him and Wendy hell when they moved themselves into the village.”

“Sounds about right,” Robert tries a half-smile, mentally sighing with relief when Aaron returns it.

“There may or may not have been an incident with a golf club,” he admits sheepishly. “It was actually Diane of all people who got me properly suspicious of him – not that she knew it. She’d popped round for a brew, was moaning about how Wendy was doing her head in by trying to bond with her over them both being Harry’s grandmas or whatever. Telling her stuff about Luke and how he never got along with Lee, as if Diane – or any of us – wanted to hear about that scumbag.

“Anyway, Diane made some comment about you and Andy, about how the two of you weren’t nearly as bad as Luke and Lee sounded. Because she knew that you and Andy always loved each other deep down, even though there were a couple of times she thought you might kill each other. She was only kidding, but you can imagine the look on my face when she said it.”

Aaron shoots him a wry smirk, flicking on the windscreen wipers as it starts to rain.

“What she said about you and Andy killing each other… I dunno, it kept niggling in the back of my head. And then I thought about Lee dying in the hospital – out of nowhere, when everyone thought he’d wake up. The hospital where his brother who hates his guts _just so happens_ to work. It was too much of a coincidence. So I checked the CCTV from that day.”

Robert blinks slowly. “You – that was you, too?!”

“Yeah, I managed to get a copy of the footage.”

“How?”

“Bribery, mostly,” Aaron says with an absent wave of his hand. “I know Simon’s already told you what was on there. That’s when I knew I was onto something, that maybe Luke actin’ uncomfortable all the time wasn’t him just being awkward, it was him waiting to get found out. But a bit of CCTV wouldn’t count as proof, not on its own. I had to try getting him to admit to it.”

“By becoming his friend?”

“Took a leaf out of your book, didn’t I?” Aaron shrugs. “At first I wanted to go in there all guns blazin’, scare him into admitting it, but I’d already tried threatening him into leaving the village before and he’d still stuck around. I knew that wouldn’t work. So I thought about what you would do in my situation, and I knew you’d play the long game… lie, cheat, worm your way in until his guard was down.”

“But you said he was terrified of you. How did you manage that?”

“Got him a pint,” Aaron says, then laughs at the perplexed look on his face. “Seriously, I got him a pint, told him I was sorry for being a dick to him before. Asked him for a fresh start.”

“And he _bought_ that?”

“He’s not exactly bright. And it wasn’t like he had many friends in the village, so yeah, he bought it. We became… mates.”

“You played him… ”

“Like a sad guitar. You would’ve been proud of me, really.”

Robert _is_ proud. And impressed. And kind of turned on, but he probably shouldn’t bring that up just now.

Instead, he listens in amazement as Aaron tells him about the fake friendship he forged with Luke, much to the confusion of everyone in the village. Although Victoria was delighted, apparently, that Luke finally had someone to talk to other than her, and that it was one of her closest friends.

“I did feel bad about that,” Aaron mentions with a wince. “Lying to her about everything, but I didn't have a choice.”

Aaron spent months hanging out with Luke, gaining his trust until he slowly began to open up, usually over one too many drinks. 

“Turns out, that was the key. He was a bloody lightweight, it wasn’t hard to get him drunk. And when he got drunk, he got chatty, sometimes about how much he’d hated Lee, hated his mum always taking his side in everything. I’d sit there and listen – hating every second – so he believed that I cared. I knew he had to slip up eventually.”

And he did. A few months down the line, Aaron had invited an already-drunk Luke back to the Mill for a nightcap, set his phone to record and got him talking about Lee.

“He was ramblin’ on for ages about how he’d always known Lee was bad, that he believed what he’d done to Vic. Then he said that he’d just wanted to stop him from hurting people.”

“‘Stop him’ as in… ”

“Yeah. Even as wasted as he was, I think he realised he’d said too much, ’cause he suddenly said he had to go, nearly ran into the door he tried to get out so fast. But it was too late, I had the recording so – ”

“That’s brilliant. You’re brilliant.” The words are out of Robert’s mouth before he can stop them, and his interruption clearly catches Aaron by surprise, making his cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Uh… so that’s when I found Simon, explained that I needed his help proving your innocence. He helped me put everything together and do some digging into the Posners’ past. He found some people – old school mates mostly – who told him how bad things used to be between Lee and Luke, all the fights they’d had over the years. Apparently Luke had even pushed Lee down a flight of stairs once, nearly broke his neck.

“Eventually, Simon felt I had enough to go to the police. And then, well… you know the rest. They hauled Luke in and he folded like a stack of cards.”

Robert doesn’t speak for a long time, mind reeling as he takes in everything Aaron just told him.

“That’s… one hell of a scheme,” he finally murmurs, pushing aside the dozens of questions he has for now.

“It was exhausting, I dunno how you used to do it.”

“Well, I was never much good, was I? Always got caught in the end. You though, you did so much… for me.” 

The gravity of exactly what Aaron had gone through for him hits with startling clarity. The months of effort he’d put in just on the _chance_ that it might get him out of prison.

“I did what I had to.”

“But the lying, the digging, it must've taken you – ”

“Well I had a lot of time on my hands, didn’t I?” Aaron cuts him off shortly. “You know, since my husband cut off all contact with me other than to send me divorce papers.” 

“Aaron, I – ”

“And then I lost access to my stepson – not that I even had the right to call him that anymore – so I wasn’t left with much else to do.”

“What? What d’you mean lost access? You haven’t seen Seb?”

“What did you think would happen, Robert?” Aaron raises his voice suddenly, slamming a hand on the wheel. “That Rebecca would let me keep seeing him without you there?”

“I – I never thought she’d… she _knows_ how much Seb loves you, I thought she’d still want you in his life.”

“Well you thought wrong. I got one visit with him, one. Then I had to hear from _Pete_ that Ross and Rebecca had decided Seb shouldn’t see me – or Diane and Vic – anymore. It’d be _too confusing_ for him, apparently.”

A lone tear forms in Aaron’s eye, but he irritably swipes it away before it can fall.

“I’m… Aaron, I’m so sorry.” The words feel ridiculous coming out of Robert’s mouth, empty and meaningless.

“I know you are,” Aaron replies, though there’s no warmth or softness behind his words. He just sounds exhausted.

They don’t speak again for a long time. The only sound comes from the rain pattering on the windows.

****

It isn’t until they’re somewhere in Derbyshire when Robert finally get the courage to broach a topic he’s been dreading.

“Did you – are you, y’know… ”

Aaron frowns at him. “Am I what?”

“Are you… with anyone?”

The car swerves abruptly out of their lane, causing a few horns to toot at them.

“Are you serious? _No_ , I’m not with anyone else, you tosser.”

“I just wondered… ”

“Well, don’t.”

“ _Okay_ , I’m sorry.”

There’s a long pause before Aaron speaks again, calmer this time.

“I did… go to Bar West a few times. Not long after the divorce, I was a bit of a mess and, well. I had a few stupid one night stands, all totally meaningless. But as for seeing someone, a relationship? No chance.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if – if you found someone else,” Robert tells him quietly, even as the very thought makes him want to vomit out of the window.

“Did you miss the part where I spent the best part of a year trying to get you out of prison?”

“Well, yeah but… that doesn’t necessarily mean you wanted me back, does it? Maybe you did that because, I dunno, because it was the right thing to do? I wasn't sure if you still… ” he trails off, not feeling brave enough to say it aloud.

“Still love you?” Aaron finishes for him, a hint of softness finally returning to his face. “I do. God help me.”

Robert can only stare at him, jaw hanging open.

“Er, this is the part where you say you love me, too,” Aaron says with a frown. “Unless… you don’t – ”

“Of course I love you, you idiot!” He shouts it without meaning to, the words ringing loudly in the small space of the car. “There wasn’t a day that I didn’t think about you, wish I could talk to you again.”

“Then why didn’t you? Why did you just shut me out? I would’ve waited for you.”

“I didn’t want that for you, I wanted you to have a life – ”

“ _You’re_ my life. You, my _husband_ , are my life, why don’t you get that?”

Robert doesn’t know how to answer around the painful lump in his throat. The rain gets heavier, thick rivulets running down around them.

“I wrote you letters,” is what he finally settles on. “Loads of ’em. I didn’t send them, though, they’re still in my bag. You can have them when we get home, if you want.”

“Thank you,” Aaron says quietly. “Yeah, I’d like that. That one you sent me last year, it meant everything, Rob.”

“Part of me wanted to send more, but… I dunno, I couldn’t.”

“I wish you had. I missed talking to you so much.”

“So did I. But I didn’t think it was option, not after what I’d done. I’d made my choice, there was no going back. And you didn’t reply; not that I blame you, I wasn’t really expecting you to. Then when your mum told me that – ”

“You what?” Aaron interrupts him sharply. 

“What?”

“When the hell did you speak to my mum?!”

_Oh._

“No – no, we didn’t speak, but she sent me a letter last year, not long after the one I sent you. I’m sorry, she made it sound like – I thought you knew.”

“No, I had _no idea_. What did it say? What did she want?”

“Er… to tell me that I’d ruined your life, basically,” Robert lets out a hollow sigh. “That I’d done nothing but damage you in the end, and I’d left her, Paddy and Liv to pick up the pieces. That you wanted to move on and I should never contact you again. No more letters. There was more but… that was the gist.”

The tyres screech as Aaron swings the car into a lay-by, slamming on the breaks so hard Robert jolts forwards in his seat. He watches warily as Aaron breathes heavily through his nose, eyes clouded with rage.

“Aaron, I – ”

“She had no right to say any of that stuff. None.” 

“You really didn’t know?”

“No!” Aaron twists in his seat to face Robert properly, horrified. “You honestly think I’d want her saying anything like that to you?”

Robert shrugs helplessly. “I didn’t want to believe it but I hadn’t seen you in so long. I’d lied to you, shut you out, sent divorce papers… I thought maybe you were angry at me for sending you that letter, maybe you'd asked her to send that one as a reply."

Aaron shakes his head vehemently, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I just… I just didn’t know, Aaron. Being away from you, being locked up, it messed with my head, made me doubt everything. I decided to do as she said, kept any more letters to myself.”

“Since _when_ do you listen to anythin’ my mother tells you?” 

“Since I ruined our lives?”

“You – ” Aaron braces himself against the carseat, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “I told everyone that I’d accepted things were over between us, that was getting on with my life, just so they’d leave me alone. But it wasn’t true. I never moved on from you, I didn’t want to. And yeah, I was hurting, but I _never_ thought that you – you ruined my life or _damaged_ me, or whatever else she said. Robert, you made me happier than I’ve ever been, and if I had the choice, I’d have done it all over again. I could never regret us.” 

“Me neither.”

"I'm sorry, I never should have told her that you'd contacted me. This is my fault.”

"Don't be daft, you couldn't have known. It's okay.”

“I'm gonna kill her when we get back.”

“I'd rather you didn't. No sense in one of us getting out of prison only for the other to go straight in.”

Aaron huffs a small laugh, but doesn't reply.  They sit in silence, until he’s suddenly fumbling with his seat belt. 

“Get out.”

Robert blinks uncomprehendingly. “What?”

“I need you to get out of the car for a sec,” Aaron calls over his shoulder as his opens his door and climbs out onto the lay-by.

Robert scrambles to follow him, shivering at the feeling of cold raindrops hitting his cheeks. He stares as Aaron quickly rounds the car towards him.

“What’re you doing?”

The only answer he gets is Aaron’s hands on his face and his lips pressed firmly against his.

Part of Robert wonders if he’s fallen back in time, a memory or even a false reality. Or perhaps he’s just dreaming, and the second he opens his eyes again he’ll find himself curled up in his cell. It wouldn’t be the first time.

But Aaron’s mouth is warm and insistent; his touch and taste feels too real to be a dream, and Robert finally lets himself kiss back properly. Their mouths fit together like they always did, and he’s moaning before he can stop himself, hands coming up to grip Aaron’s waist desperately. 

They stay lost in each other for God knows how long, until Aaron finally pulls away just enough to bump his nose against Robert’s.

“Sorry, I should’ve asked first, but I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you this morning,” he whispers. 

“Kind of our thing, isn’t it?” Robert says, smiling when Aaron’s brow crinkles in confusion. “Unexpected kisses in lay-bys.”

Aaron glances around, his mouth curling upwards as significance of their current location hits him. The rain is making his hair turn frizzy and Robert wants to run his fingers through it, so he does.

“We’re gonna be okay now, y’know?” Aaron tells him quietly “Whatever happens.”

Robert nods and presses a kiss to Aaron’s eyebrow. “Can’t believe I was sitting in a cell this morning. It feels like years ago.”

He’s exhausted all of a sudden, letting Aaron takes his weight as he sags against him.

“Well, it’s getting pretty late,” Aaron says into his neck. “We could always finish the drive tomorrow and get a hotel for the night? Have some time to just talk and, y’know, do _other stuff_.” He leans back and grins. “If you want.”

“That sounds amazing.” Robert pulls him closer. “What I _also_ want is for you to tell me more about all these schemes and slightly illegal activities of yours.”

“Oh God, really?”

“You know how much I love it when you break the law, Mr Sugden.”

Aaron rolls his eyes and shoves him away, heading back towards the driver's side. “Just get in the car and find us a hotel, Mr Dingle.”

“Bossy.”

Robert knows there's still a lot to figure out. He and Aaron still have a lot of talk about, he has to figure out what he'll say to Victoria when they see each other again, he'll have to be there for Aaron when he confronts Chas, and he _really_ needs to get his son back in their lives.

But today, the only thing that matters is that he's a free man, he's on his way home, and he gets to spend the night with his (no-longer-ex) husband.


End file.
